Yaldabaoth (Starcross)
Known to most as only the Luminary Sovereign, or, simply, God, the being truly named Yaldabaoth is the creator and founder of Heaven. Created to be a superweapon by long dead seraphs, Yaldabaoth eclipsed her creators' expectations, both in terms of power and ego. Convinced of her own divinity, and equipped with vast power and knowledge, Yaldabaoth utilized her inner world to shape a newborn universe into the kingdom of her dreams, a kingdom that could endlessly perpetuate her divine will. Backstory The seraph known as Yaldabaoth came into existence as part of an experiment, the latest in a number of attempts to create a seraphic superweapon that could be used for domination of all things. As a seraph, she was created from the remnants of a dying star, inserted into another universe shortly after it was formed by its Big Bang. She was instilled with all the powers that her development team had developed, and left to explore this universe herself, without knowledge of her origin. Left to her own devices, Yaldabaoth explored the newly formed universe, watching matter develop, the universe expand, and the laws of the universe develop. With no knowledge of any existence but her own, and left in a universe that seemed to bend itself to her will, Yaldabaoth’s developing mind grew to see herself as some sort of immensely powerful and important being. As she matured, this belief only intensified, until she saw herself as not just a God, but the God. She easily eradicated the universe’s first magical life forms, beings born from the chaos of the Big Bang, seeing them as unnatural, horrific blights on her beautiful creation. Eventually, Yaldabaoth’s young, burgeoning universe was discovered by unrelated demonic seraphs searching for a home. Among them was a young seraph, only moments younger than Yaldabaoth, named Leviathan. Yaldabaoth took interest in these beings, the first living things she had encountered which resembled her. The seraphs treated her with wary fear, disbelieving of her stories of her origin and nature. The young Leviathan, however, treated her with friendliness, a sentiment that Yaldabaoth would never, ever forget. Confronted by sudden, unwanted variables in their experiment, Yaldabaoth’s development team attempted to intervene, trying to remove them from the environment. Yaldabaoth intercepted them, however, having detected their presence easily. Her creators confronted her, with little other option. However, her power had developed past their own predictions, and, after she was told of her origin, she lashed out in a rage and destroyed them. She refused to acknowledge their role in her existence ever again, and eventually, she forgot about them entirely, completely accepting her own early beliefs as absolute fact. While Yaldabaoth and Leviathan grew and matured, Leviathan grew steadily more uncomfortable with Yaldabaoth’s immense self-absorption and god complex. Eventually, Leviathan left the world with her family and friends, leaving Yaldabaoth alone. Left alone, Yaldabaoth looked upon the world and came to the conclusion that it and all its inhabitants should know who brought them into existence. So, she left her universe of origin, and found a newly forming universe, just like the one she had been born in. She strode into it and decreed that it was her own, naming it Heaven, and imprinted her will into its natural order using her inner world, which had been programmed into her long ago. In this way, she denied the development of any life she did not create herself, leaving the universe empty and stagnant. After assuring her will was accepted by the universe, Yaldabaoth went about creating life in her image. She did not create it perfectly in her image, as no life deserved the prestige and perfection she embodied, but instead in a vague mimicry of the seraphs she had destroyed in the past, using them as a template. The first of these creations, Yaldabaoth’s archangels, was Mastema, and she would be the favorite of her children. Six others followed - Abaddon, Uriel, Sariel, Jophiel, Gabriel, and Raphael. Yaldabaoth gave each one a role, and developed them with these roles in mind, and went on to use them to perfect the design of her planned empire of Heaven. She formed all of its laws, and created or at least designed all of its original infrastructure. She oversaw the creation of the angels, which, while still based off the seraph template, diverged from it more than the archangels. Under her strong command, and united by a fanatical belief in her role as the absolute creator of all, Heaven began to spread. At the top, she took her title as the Luminary Sovereign, and not even her daughters ever knew her by any other name. But Yaldabaoth met resistance. While she saw most of those that resisted her rule as impudent maggots, one stood alone, a memory that she could not get over. Leviathan had eventually returned to her world of origin, Hell, and had, over the years Yaldabaoth spent on her own design, united it, putting an end to the wars that had plagued it in the past. Overjoyed to see her old friend, Yaldabaoth was happy to interact with her. They spent some time together, but Leviathan realized the extent to which Yaldabaoth had grown to accept her self-centered beliefs and the things she had done. And she could not accept this, seeing the order Yaldabaoth wanted to force onto the world as horrific and unjust. So, they fought. While Yaldabaoth initially ridiculed her old friend, finding the idea of anyone trying to fight her personally hilarious, she was shocked to find that Leviathan had grown significantly in strength to become a threat. For the first time, Yaldabaoth felt pain, and for the first time, she feared for her life. Without any experience in fighting against an equal opponent, and having never developed her own abilities and power beyond what she had obtained early in her life, Yaldabaoth was defeated. And yet, Leviathan could not bring herself to kill her, incapable of driving her memories from her mind, nor her emotions from her soul. So, Leviathan begged Yaldabaoth to reconsider her beliefs and look at what she had done, before leaving her. Yaldabaoth, infuriated and shocked by her loss, initially refused to accept it. But, over time, she came to terms with it, and grew to see Leviathan as the only being on her level in the world. This quickly developed into an obsession, with Yaldabaoth growing to view Leviathan as her fated nemesis, the one being who could challenge and defeat her. She worked tirelessly in Heaven, planning out sprawling visions of a beautiful future, while eagerly awaiting her next fight against Leviathan. However, that chance never came. Hell had slipped back into civil war, and Leviathan was killed, seemingly by a rival demon lord. Yaldabaoth heard the news, and raged against the unjust whims of fate, cursing the world for the first time in her life. She didn’t understand how a world that was hers could betray her in a manner like that, and never forgave it for what it had done to her. She slowly withdrew over the next many years, becoming increasingly reclusive. And in all the time she spent alone, her belief in her own divinity only became stronger. She lost the cunning and drive that she possessed in the past, becoming lethargic, apathetic, and increasingly vain. She eventually stopped putting any effort into governing Heaven at all, instead leaving it to her archangels, while she spent all her time musing on how the world had went against her will, and trying to entertain herself by competing against a lifeless effigy of her old nemesis. But nothing worked. Her false battles only made Yaldabaoth fall deeper into her apathy, and Yaldabaoth quietly stopped caring for the world she still believed she had created. Appearance As with any other seraph or angel, Yaldabaoth's true nature allows her to take whatever form she pleases, something that she takes advantage of as her moods constantly shift and swing around. In her basal, human form, Yaldabaoth is incredibly short, perhaps surprisingly so, not even five feet tall. In all regards, she is unassuming and unthreatening, save for the constant aura of smug confidence that follows her everywhere she goes. This height is inconsistent, however, as she can suddenly grow many feet, dwarfing even Abaddon and Mastema, doing so in her most intense fits of ego and rage. Her build remains slight and thin, and Yaldabaoth has long, gangly limbs, and a short, stocky torso. No matter how big she becomes, Yaldabaoth has no muscle definition, and each of her limbs seems almost like a limp noodle. A warm, golden glow offsets the pale color of her skin, but this only serves to draw more attention to how small and unhealthy she now looks. Brilliant golden eyes shine from beneath Yaldabaoth's bangs, and though they once glowed with such a radiant force of personality, they have grown duller than ever, with heavy bags underneath. Yaldabaoth's hair is long, cascading down past her shoulders to nearly reach her waist, left to curl and waste as Yaldabaoth's health has suffered. Her bangs, however, remain straight and even, with longer sidelocks. This hair changes colors constantly, melting through a gradient of warm and bright colors, changing from gold to orange to peach to tangerine. As the seraph she is, Yaldabaoth has three pairs of massive golden wings, and though they are often feathered and soft, they will, on occasion, show their truest form as a skeletal wireframe of light branching from Yaldabaoth's back. Above her head shines the biggest, brightest, and tackiest halo in Heaven, a radiant gold that is ornamented as if it were a crown, even though the real crown has long since passed to another's hands. In this guise, Yaldabaoth's outfit is naturally chosen to support her immense self-image, and she often dons herself in traditional Heavenly clothing, similarly to that of her eldest daughter's. Her standard clothing is a sharp, clean military uniform, something that remains crisp and perfect even though the rest of her appearance has suffered. Her military jacket is padded and colored in a stark white, with a gold trim, of course ornamented in countless appeals to Yaldabaoth's own vanity and decorated with Heavenly symbols. Crisp white dress pants, held tight with a black belt, follow the rest of her outfit, and are tipped off by gleaming black dress shoes that compliment the colors of her outfit. Underneath her uniform, Yaldabaoth wears only a skintight white bodysuit that covers her body from the neck down. Her outfit is concluded by a long, billowing gold cape, much longer than she is tall and ridiculously tacky. Yaldabaoth's tabard is knee-length, all white, with loose, wide sleeves and the same bodysuit underneath. She wears no footwear with this. When Yaldabaoth burns away all the illusions, her guises, her body burns away, crumbling to motes of light and ash, revealing it only to be a puppet, a container. Her true form spreads out from the remains, following the style of her true wings, a skeletal, serpentine being of endless branching lights. This being stretches out so far that it's hard to see where she begins or ends. It lacks all definition, and has only Yaldabaoth's six pair of wings, as skeletal as ever, and a halo, scaled up to her new immense size. This body sinks itself into everything it touches, spreading Yaldabaoth’s influence all across her surroundings, like a gigantic tree of light setting down its roots, or like the circuits of some great work of technology. Personality Yaldabaoth is the most self-obsessed person in Heaven, to put it simply. She has completely bought into her own delusions of divinity and grandeur, becoming ridiculously arrogant and losing herself entirely in her own impossibly high self-image. In her own eyes, Yaldabaoth is a noble and selfless person, the most amazing of all, someone who everyone should kneel to in worship. Having convinced herself that her rule is the fairest and most just of all, Yaldabaoth believes it is only right to ensure this rule perpetuates itself without end, and spreads throughout all of existence. Believing herself to be immeasurably good and endlessly loving, Yaldabaoth does not think she is capable of any wrong at all. However, as egotistical as she may be, Yaldabaoth’s life is empty, and she’s given into her own feelings of ennui. Once upon a time, long in the past, Yaldabaoth shone with the same impossible charisma as her eldest daughter, a charisma that compelled others to her side with just empty words, inspiring absolute loyalty. Nowadays, Yaldabaoth doesn’t inspire much of anything. She’s almost impressive, but she falls short, and this failure just accentuates how much she’s let herself go. Talking down to absolutely everyone without exception, the best anyone can hope to get from Yaldabaoth is to be treated like a stupid, wayward child, but most are treated like scum. Her children are subject to the worst of these extremes, with Yaldabaoth's attention ranging from loving and gentle to ruthlessly, almost heartlessly harsh. This is assuming she acknowledges most people in the first place. When she is around people she believes so far beneath her, she’s more likely to ignore them. After all, acknowledgment from the highest being of all is more than the average person deserves. This is inevitable, of course, given how highly Yaldabaoth thinks of herself. She believes herself to be the greatest and highest divinity of all, and expects everyone else to treat her as such. In most cases, a failure to do so is met with rage and violence, but there are a few who have been able to talk back to her more freely, the original Leviathan foremost among them. Due to her arrogance and vanity, Yaldabaoth is perplexed by those who fail to see her as she believes she should be seen, simply failing to understand why and how anyone could think otherwise. Though she may have very high morals and standards, Yaldabaoth never subjected herself to these things, and always found reasons to exclude herself. Her rule, over all things, is just an excuse to impose her will and vision onto everyone. Once constantly busy and vigilant, traits she passed onto Mastema, Yaldabaoth has let herself go and is now lazy, unmotivated, and more or less apathetic, leaving all the real work to her children. Her arrogance has her assume that, since they’re her children and because she’s even tangentially involved, they’ll manage everything exactly as she would like. Even in the face of obvious evidence to the contrary, such as the hate Mastema exudes in her presence, Yaldabaoth continues to assume this. If she touched down in Heaven, and personally witnessed all the ways she had been painted over, how her vision had been changed, Yaldabaoth would be consumed by her rage. But Yaldabaoth has been consumed by a feeling of emptiness so intense that she would never do so. Ennui and apathy simply consume her these days, and it’s hard for her to motivate herself to do much of anything, so she doesn't do anything. Her time is spent fantasizing and dreaming of better days. At this rate, she doesn’t really care about much at all, and though she does care about Heaven she’s not going to do anything about it unless the situation worsens so much that she has no choice. Still, Yaldabaoth feels proud of herself, for the world she’s created, which she’s convinced will last forever, and though she doesn’t show it, she’s very proud of each of her children. The only reason she can feel this pride, though, is because of how detached and distant she’s become. Had she still been involved, her controlling nature and arrogance would have never let up. Nowadays, Yaldabaoth is far too distracted by her need for stimulation and excitement, but she remains too apathetic to seek these out, even. The only emotion that comes easy to her is anger. As much as she wants stimulation, she doesn’t want the status quo she’s established to change, nor does she want to really have to deal with the possibility of death. But in the event that her status quo was destroyed… Yaldabaoth would find herself bouncing back awfully fast, at the chance to finally have something to do… Powers and Statistics Tier: High 3-A, Low 2-C with Genesis Install Powers and Abilities: |-|Personal Abilities= Genius Intelligence (technically), Skilled Martial Artist, Black Hole Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 4; her attacks damage opponents on such a scale, and she can alter and impose concepts as she pleases, in a number of ways. She can control and reprogram inner worlds as well), Gravity Manipulation (Yaldabaoth has her own immensely powerful gravitational field, which she can control), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Can manipulate and transmit information through higher spatial dimensions, and create multidimensional constructs), Information Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Yaldabaoth can create and alter laws as she pleases, creating laws as powerful as the laws of physics), Magnetism Manipulation (Yaldabaoth has her own immensely powerful magnetic field, which she can control), Mathematics Manipulation (Yaldabaoth can alter mathematics and how math affects the world using World Operator), Mind Manipulation, Physics Manipulation (Yaldabaoth can alter and control the laws of physics), Pocket Reality Manipulation (She can materialize and control her inner world as a pocket dimension), Probability Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (All her attacks, physical or magical, affect the soul just as they do the body, and using Inner World Operator, she can control and reprogram souls, even inner worlds), Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Absorption (Angels can use their wings to absorb magic and energy), Attack Reflection (Using Zadkiel, Yaldabaoth can redirect the force of attacks, turning her opponents' strength against them), Dimensional Travel, Duplication, Incorporeality/Intangibility (Immaterial; Yaldabaoth is made out of magic and immune to conventional physical harm), Portal Creation, Power Nullification (Yaldabaoth can cause and control reality pressure, and then use it to negate magic, and Zadkiel disbars the idea of combat and hostility, preventing attacks from functioning properly when they pass through), Sealing, Shapeshifting, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 8; Yaldabaoth's existence is determined to be a fundamental part of any universe she's within), Regeneration (Low-Godly; can regenerate from nothing but the data of her soul) |-|General Abilities= Magic, Extrasensory Perception (Agents maintain a constant, perfect, and precise image of their surroundings by analyzing them through magic), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3; vital processes such as breathing, drinking, eating, and sleeping are alien and unnecessary for angels), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Non-Physical Interaction (An agent can interact with immaterial or incorporeal entities, such as ghosts, as well as things that don't exist), Reactive Evolution (An Absolute Barrier automatically adapts to attacks to become more resistant), Reality Warping with Override Sigils (Override Sigils can be used to overwrite the laws of physics), Acausality (Type 2; An agent's history, present, and fate all exist independently of the past and future), Resistance to conceptual, mental, physical, and spiritual attack (Absolute Barriers protect the user from attacks on all levels of existence, potentially providing protection against a host of abilities) Attack Potency: High Universe level (With her inner world, Yaldabaoth can integrate herself into the infinitely expanding universe of Heaven and control it however she pleases, essentially becoming one with it. She used this to create Yesod, a universal cloud of data, and to codify all of Heaven's laws), Universe level+ with Genesis Install (By instantly returning the universe she's fused with to a previous point, Yaldabaoth can recreate the Big Bang). Speed: Massively FTL+ (She's easily faster than Lucifer and can toy with the likes of her without much issue), Omnipresent within Sefirot Demiurge (Inside her inner world, Yaldabaoth is the universe and is dispersed throughout all of it). Lifting Strength: Galactic (Comparable to Super Mastema, who can grow large enough to dwarf galaxies). Striking Strength: High Universal Durability: High Universe level Stamina: Limitless. Due to her Fruit of Life, Yaldabaoth is supplied with what is an infinite source of magical energy, allowing her to fight indefinitely, though her stamina may suffer if her soul is extremely badly wounded. Though once much more resilient and stubborn, the years have caught up with Yaldabaoth and she's let herself go, making her a much easier opponent to take down, though her last throes of persistence may complicate things. Range: Low Multiversal (Her consciousness can reach other universes, and she can travel and attack across them). Standard Equipment: Her law, Sefirot. Intelligence: Supergenius, technically. In her prime, Yaldabaoth was a brilliant individual with masterful knowledge over magic and all of the laws of physics. While extremely arrogant, she still had a deep, innate understanding of the world, strategy, and leadership, knowledge programmed into her even in her first moments. She created Heaven's infrastructure and laws, which still stand strong today, and created both the Archangels and regular angels herself, devising their complex design with ease. She was, simply, a brilliant combatant, scientist, and agent. However, over millions of years spent doing absolutely nothing, Yaldabaoth's once sharp intellect has degraded. While she is still an exceptional combatant and agent, she is only a shadow of what she was in the past, and in comparison to the many powerful, intelligent, and driven agents of the world, her mind is no longer anywhere close to anything special. Her arrogance is likely to doom her these days, in fact. Weaknesses: Even at her best, Yaldabaoth was extremely vain and arrogant, viewing herself as the peak of existence, the absolute strongest and smartest being possible. Her extreme arrogance has only worsened since then, to the point that she views fighting back against virtually all others as more than they deserve, let alone fighting seriously. And as her drive has melted away into apathy, she's lost much of her old skills and brilliance. Big Bang's Testament won't work if she is not in a universe. Yaldabaoth has a tendency to fight without her barriers, and even if they are up, she's been in so few fights that she never really had the chance to properly refine them. Abilities Agency: A mage is more properly known as an agent, as in “one that acts or exerts power”. Separated from the rest of the universe, an agent is essentially a miniature universe all their own, with complete control over their destiny, free to pursue whatever future they wish. They do this through magic, the art of using one’s understanding to control Fantasy, the stuff of sheer willpower and imagination. * Absolute Barrier: A magical barrier that protects the user from external manipulation and attack, on every level of existence. An Absolute Barrier protects the user’s body, mind, and soul - their cells and atoms, the magical and physical forces keeping them together, and everything else. It is akin to a magical immune system, protecting the agent from threats and adapting to future attack. It passively protects the user from most types of attack, manipulation, and control, as long as the barrier is strong enough - an agent of substantially greater power can punch straight through one. An Absolute Barrier is passively maintained at all times, even in sleep, requiring no energy to maintain, and can only be removed by a stronger agent actively stripping it away, or by the user consciously lowering them. An Absolute Barrier is the evolved form of the soul’s original protective layer, refined through the usage of and exposure to magic. * Radar: An agent’s magical abilities passively sustain a constant 360° image of their surroundings, which is projected straight to their mind for processing. This radar is far more reliable than conventional senses, and cannot be easily fooled by tricks that would trip up any normal human. In the hands of a powerful enough agent, it can even track superluminal movements. It constantly operates at the agent’s maximum processing speed, even when such things would normally be restricted to allow for normal, everyday life. ---- Seraph: Yaldabaoth is a pure seraph, a magical being born from the final light and energy of a dying star. While all angels and demons are ultimately descended from the multiverse’s first seraphs, Yaldabaoth’s true nature is not either; she is a true seraph. She has, however, manually given herself the traits of an angel. * Fruit of Life: Yaldabaoth possesses the magical organ known as a Fruit of Life, a magical core she created for her own use. For the archangels and their creator, the Fruit of Life acts as a stellar core, a mass of magic and plasma smaller and denser than a neutron star, the size of a fist. It supplies Yaldabaoth with an infinite amount of magical energy, synthesized from the infinite potential released by the Big Bang that created Heaven, along with an extremely powerful magnetic and gravitational field subject to her own control. Granting not only raw energy, a Fruit of Life also provides a substantial boost to computation. More than a mere mass of energy, it is a high-power, multi-dimensional processing unit that calculates and transfers information through higher dimensions. While Fruits of Life are certainly important, as the pinnacles of Heavenly magic, science, and power, losing hers is only a minor issue for Yaldabaoth, who can regenerate it, given time. ** Big Bang’s Testament: In whatever universe Yaldabaoth enters, the world itself recognizes her as a fundamental law, as central to the functioning of the universe as the laws of physics themselves. This link prevents her from being killed without magic, as even if she is completely destroyed, Reality will reinstate itself. Of course, if she isn’t in a universe, there’s no Reality to reinstate. While Yaldabaoth sees this as an inherent part of her existence and takes it for granted, it is actually an Override Sigil given to her by her creators, which works to insert herself into any given universe’s natural laws. * Halo: The halo of an angel is actually a complex Override Sigil, passively maintained without draining any energy. A halo has multiple functions in maintaining an angel’s existence and safety. Yaldabaoth created the first halo; her own. ** Angelic Data: A halo contains the magical information that makes up an angel’s existence (typically referred to as just “data”). Through this, an angel can regenerate from any scale of physical wounds through their halo, even complete physical destruction. As a halo is a magical construct, no amount of conventional physical harm can damage it, and even directly attacking it with magic can be difficult. If an angel’s halo is shattered, it will immediately and passively reconstruct itself; when an angel is actually killed, the halo will shatter and finally disappear. ** Fear Not: An angel’s true nature and form is obscured by magic under normal circumstances, so an angel normally seems to be an individual of the viewer’s species, though their exact appearance is still up to them. In addition, they are normally clearly angelic, with the halo and wings representative of angels. ** Messenger: Angels can communicate telepathically regardless of language barriers and transmit information across transdimensional distances, partly through their connection to Yesod. They can also teleport such distances and open portals to other worlds. This allows them to leave Heaven and travel across other universes. ** Protection from Harm: A halo protects its bearer from offensive magic of all varieties, including those that seek to warp or manipulate them through other means. It is particularly effective in protecting against the corrupting influence of demons. * Wings: The wings of an angel are special, unique constructs formed out of magic, and are used to direct and manipulate magical energies as limbs. They can even absorb magic and other energy with ease. The wings are the most sensitive and important part of an angel’s body, and they are carefully maintained at all times. World Operator: The magic of world programming, which allows Yaldabaoth to reach into the fabric of space and time to bend reality and its laws to her will. This degree of magic allows for the strings of the universe itself to be used as a canvas for spellcasting, so that Yaldabaoth can twist even probability, quantum mechanics, and mathematics. Yaldabaoth was created in her universe’s waking moments, shortly after the Big Bang, and thus personally witnessed the formation of matter, the development of universal laws, and the early development of the universe. All of this left her with a deep appreciation for the natural laws and physics of the world, and because of this, and her extensive knowledge, Yaldabaoth has unparalleled control over the universe around her. * Fall: As the creator of angels, Yaldabaoth can, with the utmost of ease, strip an angel of their halo and wings, resulting in their Fall from Heaven, into the form of a fallen angel. * Fantasy Suppression: While integrated into the universe, Yaldabaoth can replicate and even control reality pressure, the anti-magical force exerted by Reality in response to Fantasy. Doing this through magic seems paradoxical, but without Fantasy, reality pressure would not exist - it is a symptom, not a natural function. Yaldabaoth achieves this feat primarily through sheer willpower, combined with some precise usage of World Operator, quickly reasserting Reality to cancel out magic used against her with the full, crushing force of possibility. * Hyper Singularity: Using World Operator, Yaldabaoth can deform both space and time to create a black hole, an area with such great gravity that even light cannot escape. Once someone is past its event horizon, thanks to this gravity, escape is extremely difficult through any means. Space itself curves so that every path leads back to its center, the singularity, and not even time escapes its influence. A victim can potentially escape through magical means, but it is much easier said than done, especially as a black hole’s crushing tidal forces are enough to overwhelm and cancel out magic. If one hasn’t been torn to ribbons by this, the singularity itself will almost certainly end things, exposing victims to a crushing dose of Reality and compressing them into a single, infinitely small point. * System Administrator: As its creator, and Heaven’s Luminary Sovereign, Yaldabaoth can easily interface with and even control the universal cloud of data, information, and angelic thoughts that is Yesod. In Heaven, Yesod connects to all computers and angels and acts as the foundation for their communications system, almost like a hive mind that all angels instinctively use to communicate and share information. It functions on a multi-dimensional scale, with higher-ranking, more secretive channels existing on different frequencies and dimensions. Due to her authority, Yaldabaoth should have access to all of Yesod’s communication channels, but the truth is that Yesod has advanced so far that she’d have difficulty with a lot of the higher, more secretive channels. Her own private channel on Araboth remains, but nothing of much note happens there. Still, she can use it in a number of ways, such as for transportation, transmitting herself across its multiple dimensions and controlling her own dimensional structure. Yesod can also be used as a foundation for World Operator, as it is integrated into Heaven’s base reality and can thus be programmed to manipulate parts of Heaven. While Yaldabaoth can use Yesod as a medium for many of her powers, she does not need it to do so and can easily manipulate similar networks and clouds in the same way. Though Yaldabaoth could’ve once easily recreated Yesod, the degradation of her knowledge has left this lost to her. Inner World Operator: The inversion of World Operator. While World Operator is the magic of world programming, Inner World Operator is instead directed inwards, focusing on programming souls and, as implied by the name, inner worlds. It is a magic no less complex than World Operator, necessitating extensive knowledge of spiritual mechanics to utilize, but in turn, grants an immense amount of power over the soul. While she’s a much better World Operator, Yaldabaoth is no stranger to the complexities of the soul and inner worlds. She was born with the knowledge to shape them, and in the process of creating the first angel, her eldest daughter, Mastema, she explored it more, using it to carefully design and control the rest of her creations. This means she can easily alter and reprogram the souls of others, though her work is generally sloppy and harmful these days. * Ego Compress: Yaldabaoth can intensify the ego pressure her soul emits, allowing it to reassert her personal reality more easily, heal faster, and prevent attempts at soul manipulation. It can also more violently counter such attempts if Yaldabaoth suddenly ramps up the pressure just as an opponent reaches inside. This will likely sever, if not completely annihilate, a portion of the invader’s consciousness, whichever bit got cut off inside. It can potentially even destroy physical things, such as limbs and weapons, if it catches them. Sefirot: Yaldabaoth’s primary weapon, the instrument that conducts her divine will and realizes her vision, the first law of all. It takes many forms, but, when Yaldabaoth herself touches down to dirty her hands, it often takes the form of a very large longsword with a blade of gleaming, untarnished silver. Despite such a pedestrian appearance, however, Sefirot is, of course, an incarnated law - the law of creation, the first of Heaven's laws, which was used to shape Yaldabaoth's kingdom as it came into existence. The law is the strongest out of the original nine laws Yaldabaoth created, with strength that begins to eclipse that of the laws of physics. This strength is used to bend and alter physical laws as Yaldabaoth pleases, making it an exceptional tool for World Operator, and it can of course create and impose new laws. These laws will come down on Yaldabaoth’s opponents with the force of a natural physical law, making magic necessary to even stand a chance at breaking through her will. However, Sefirot’s most dangerous application is its ability to manifest concepts as incarnated laws, powerful magical weapons. With just a small, casual swing of Sefirot, Yaldabaoth can create any law she’s created before, incarnate physical laws as weapons, and if necessary, create new laws from scratch, though this is less likely in her current condition. This is what makes Sefirot such a deadly weapon, as Yaldabaoth can summon countless laws, using them as projectiles to pin down and eviscerate her victims. Sefirot itself can also be used to modify the laws of others, and even change how things like mathematics and physics apply to other individuals. After being stabbed by Sefirot, another angel may find that their law has become a completely harmless twig, for example, incapable of doing anything no matter how many times they try to manifest it. As a result, though Sefirot itself is more a tool than a weapon with a clearly destructive purpose, it is incredibly powerful. The laws Sefirot can manifest are many, including each of the other natural laws. * Cassiel: The law of oppression, created for Uriel. The sister blade of the future law of free will, Cassiel’s power revolves around forcing the idea of Heavenly hierarchy and oppression onto others, forcing them onto a lower level of existence and making them follow Yaldabaoth’s commands. * Raziel: The law of secrets, created for Jophiel. Raziel is focused on the development of existing technologies and magic together with the creation of new ones. While centering around more creative applications, Raziel can be used for more destructive ends effectively. Unlike the original Raziel, Yaldabaoth’s copies are not self-aware. * Zadkiel: The law of peace, created for Raphael. It can be used to redirect all sorts of motion, from regular movements to attacks, disbarring the idea of hostility and nullifying any attempt at violence. * Tabris: The law of free will, created for Camael, a now dead Heavenly judge, and now wielded by Lucifer. Tabris has the power to repeal and destroy laws, removing their effects on the world. Logos: Logos is a heavenly martial art, system of magic, and philosophy developed by Yaldabaoth and spread throughout Heaven. Dedicated to controlling the totality of one’s being and using it in its entirety in combat, Logos is an instinctive fallback for angels, who have its foundation programmed into them. Logos works by clearing the user’s mind, sweeping away their emotions and identity for a time so that they can better focus on combat, making it difficult for angels to form stable identities and properly process emotions. As they generally lack any strong identities or emotions by default, angels are incredibly well-suited to the use of Logos. With this supernatural concentration and the powerful will behind it, Logos revolves around transcending physical attacks and instead relying on pure magical attacks. The user simply wills that their target is struck, and they are, by an instantaneous force with no physical component. These cannot be responded to by normal means, instead requiring magical defenses and accurate predictions to counter them. In combat, a user utilizes both physical and pure magic, so an opponent must defend themselves on both a physical and magical level at once. While certainly skilled, Yaldabaoth is far from the greatest master of Logos. The knowledge she did have on it degraded over the millennia she spent doing nothing, and even at her peak, she simply never felt it was necessary to attempt to truly master it. As a result, she is outmatched in terms of skill by many angels in Heaven. Sefirot Demiurge: Yaldabaoth’s inner world, which just so happens to be the true form of Sefirot. See, Sefirot is not just another law; it is Yaldabaoth herself, the very embodiment of her will. With its full activation, Yaldabaoth activates her inner world as well, branching off into a million tendrils of light along with her law, and sinking her roots into all the universe around her. Using World Operator, Yaldabaoth integrates her divine will into the universe itself, overriding it and taking the position of the ultimate divinity, the grand authority. It is an inner world that makes the universe itself her inner world. With her willpower integrated into everything around her, Yaldabaoth can control everything. She can utilize World Operator and Sefirot on a universal scale, using them to shape the world as she pleases; this is how she created Yesod. In this state, it’s simple for her to rewrite physics, enforce new laws and concepts, such as fate, completely control space and time, and perform immense, impossible feats of magic. She exists throughout the universe in all its aspects, and can manifest herself in all cosmic phenomena, appearing as stars and nebulae, as black holes and supernovae, and triggering these across the universe with ease. Though Yaldabaoth’s true form is dispersed all across the universe, she can manifest herself in any number of bodies wherever she pleases, generally doing this to continue her boasting and fight opponents directly if she so pleases. Attacking and harming her is difficult due to the dispersal of her real body, but certainly possible; due to her idiotic tendency to leave her barriers down, even a vastly weaker opponent could kill her with her inner world active. In addition, this inner world takes an unfathomable amount of energy, and Yaldabaoth is too lazy to use it for any longer than necessary to crush her enemy and/or appeal to her own ego anyways. * Era Install: While fused with the universe, Yaldabaoth can instantly change the conditions of the universe to any other possible state in the past or future. In an instant, the universe may return to its first moments in the Planck Epoch, or speed forward all the way to heat death. It’s easy enough for Yaldabaoth to prepare for these various states, and adapt or move beforehand to avoid any danger to her own self. ** Genesis Install: Yaldabaoth creates and anchors herself to a pocket dimension that overlaps with the universe she’s fused with, and then rewinds the universe to the very beginning. The very, very beginning - the Big Bang. As Yaldabaoth ducks into the overlapping dimension for her own safety, the Big Bang recreates the formation of the universe, most likely annihilating anyone who was unfortunate enough to be within. Override Sigil: An extremely advanced form of magical technique used to change the nature of reality around and within the user, allowing them to bend and break through the laws of physics. Due to their complexity, Override Sigils are incredibly difficult to create, use, and control properly, requiring detailed knowledge and a powerful will. In addition, they tend to, invariably, drain a lot of energy and stamina, making it difficult to use them for extended periods of time, even if this can be mitigated by more powerful and willful agents. * Relative Lightspeed: A common form of Override Sigil that is ultimately developed in some form or another by most agents as they increase in power and speed. Normally, it would be impossible for even an incredibly powerful and willful agent to break through a universal constant such as the speed of light, theoretically requiring infinite magical energy to do so. However, this Override Sigil circumvents this issue by modifying the user's inner world to change the value of c to whatever they please, raising it as they grow in speed so that they can accelerate past the universal speed limit. Category:Characters Category:Promestein's Pages Category:Agency Category:Absorption Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Aliens Category:Angels Category:Antagonists Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Concept Users Category:Dictators Category:Dimension Users Category:Duplication Users Category:ENTJ Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Geniuses Category:Gravity Users Category:Immortals Category:Information Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Law Users Category:Lawful Evil Category:Leaders Category:Magic Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Mathematics Users Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Mothers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Original Characters Category:Physics Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Portal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Probability Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Scientists Category:Sealing Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Soul Users Category:Space Users Category:Super Scientists Category:Sword Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2